remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 20th Century Fox films
This is a list of films produced and/or distributed by the U.S. film studio 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935 as a merger between Fox Film Corporation and 20th Century Pictures. For the films of those two companies, see List of pre-1940 Fox films and List of 20th Century Pictures films. *:public domain 1910s * Regeneration* (1915) * Cleopatra* (1917, a legendary lost film) 1920s * Lights of New York* (1922, with Technicolor sequences) * Madness of Youth (1923, with Technicolor sequences) * Circus Cowboy (1924) * The Iron Horse (1924) * Fig Leaves (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * The Cowboy and The Countess (1926) * Yankee Senor (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * Hell's Four Hundred (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * The Joy Girl (1927, with Technicolor sequences) * Seventh Heaven (1927) (1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * Sunrise (1927), one of the first films in the sound-on-film system Fox Movietone; only the musical score was heard. 1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * None But the Brave (1928, with Technicolor sequences) * Street Angel (1928) (1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * In Old Arizona (1928, Fox's first all-talkie, Academy Award winner) (1928/29 Academy Award winner, Best Actor Warner Baxter) * Fox Movietone Follies of 1929 (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Married in Hollywood (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Sunny Side Up (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Hearts in Dixie (1929, black and white) * The Cock-Eyed World (1929, black and white) 1930s * New Movietone Follies of 1930 (1930, with Multicolor sequences) * Happy Days (1930) * Are You There? (1930) * High Society Blues (1930) * Just Imagine (1930) * The Big Trail (1930) * Song O' My Heart (1930) * Cameo Kirby (1930) * Cheer Up and Smile (1930) * Man Trouble (1930) * Liliom (1930) * Delicious (1931, with Multicolor sequences) * East Lynne (1931) * Charlie Chan Carries On (1931) * A Connecticut Yankee (non-musical version, with Will Rogers) (1931) * Doctors' Wives (1931) * Charlie Chan's Chance (1932) * Call Her Savage (1932) * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1932) * Tess of the Storm Country (1932) * Berkeley Square (1933) * Hoop-La (1933) * Cavalcade (1932/33, Academy Award winner, "Best Picture") * State Fair (1933) (non-musical version, with Will Rogers) * Grand Canary (1934) * Stand Up and Cheer! (1934) * Bright Eyes (1934) a miniature Academy Award was given to Shirley Temple for this film * Judge Priest (1934) * Bottoms Up (1934) * Charlie Chan in Paris (1935) * The Little Colonel (1935) * Charlie Chan in Egypt (1935) * Curly Top (1935) * Charlie Chan in Shanghai (1935) * Dante's Inferno (1935) * Music Is Magic (1935) * The Littlest Rebel (1935) * King of Burlesque (1936) * Captain January (1936) * Sins of Man (1936) * The Poor Little Rich Girl (1936) * Sing, Baby, Sing (1936) * Ramona (1936, Fox's first all-Technicolor feature film) * Dimples (1936) * Ladies in Love (1936) * Under Your Spell (1936) * Lloyd's of London (1936) * Stowaway (1936) * One in a Million (1936/37) * On the Avenue (1937) * Love Is News (1937) * Café Metropole (1937) * Fifty Roads to Town (1937) * You Can't Have Everything (1937) * Wake Up and Live (1937) * Thin Ice (1937) * Danger - Love at Work (1937) * Heidi (1937) * Second Honeymoon (1937) * Love Under Fire (1937/38) * In Old Chicago (1937/38) * Happy Landing (1938) * Sally, Irene and Mary (1938) * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1938) * Josette (1938) * Little Miss Broadway (1938) * Gateway (1938) * Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) * Suez (1938) * Jesse James (1939) * The Three Musketeers (1939) * Tail Spin (1939) * The Little Princess* (1939) * Midnight (1939) * The Story of Alexander Graham Bell (1939) * Rose of Washington Square (1939) * Second Fiddle (1939) * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1939) * The Rains Came (1939) * Hollywood Cavalcade (1939) * Day-Time Wife (1939) * Barricade (1939) 1940s * Swanee River (1940) * The Grapes of Wrath (1940) * Little Old New York (1940) * Johnny Apollo (1940) * Lillian Russell (1940) * Four Sons (1940) * The Return of Frank James (1940) * The Mark of Zorro (1940) * Tin Pan Alley (1940) * Down Argentine Way (1940) * Brigham Young (1940) * Hudson's Bay (1941) * Tobacco Road (1941) * That Night in Rio (1941) * The Great American Broadcast (1941) * Blood and Sand (1941) * Moon Over Miami (1941) * Kiss the Boys Goodbye (1941) * Belle Starr (1941) * A Yank in the RAF (1941) * The Feminine Touch (1941) * Week-End in Havana (1941) * How Green Was My Valley (1941) * Sundown (1941) * I Wake Up Screaming (1941) * Confirm or Deny (1941) * Remember the Day (1941) * The Shanghai Gesture (1941) * Son of Fury: The Story of Benjamin Blake (1942) * Rings on Her Fingers (1942) * My Gal Sal (1942) * This Above All (1942) * The Magnificent Dope (1942) * Tales of Manhattan (1942) * Orchestra Wives (1942) * Song of the Islands (1942) * Footlight Serenade (1942) * Girl Trouble (1942) * The Pied Piper (1942) * Thunder Birds (1942) * Springtime in the Rockies (1942) * The Black Swan (1942) * China Girl (1942) * Hello, Frisco, Hello (1943) * The Song of Bernadette (1943) * Crash Dive (1943) * The Ox-Bow Incident (1943) * Coney Island (1943) * Heaven Can Wait (1943) * Happy Land (1943) * The Gang's All Here (1943) * My Friend Flicka (1943) * Sweet Rosie O'Grady (1943) * Jane Eyre (1944) * Four Jills in a Jeep (1944) * Pin Up Girl (1944) * Wing and a Prayer (1944) * Wilson (1944) * In the Meantime, Darling (1944) * The Big Noise (1944) * Greenwich Village (1944) * Laura (1944) * The Keys of the Kingdom (1944) * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1945) * Thunderhead, Son of Flicka (1945) * Diamond Horseshoe (1945) * A Bell for Adano (1945) * State Fair (1945) * Fallen Angel (1945) * The Dolly Sisters (1945) * Leave Her to Heaven (1945) - Fox's highest grossing film of the 1940s * Dragonwyck (1946) * Anna and the King of Siam (1946) * My Darling Clementine (1946) * The Razor's Edge (1946) * The Shocking Miss Pilgrim (1947) * Miracle on 34th Street (1947) (and 1994 remake) * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (1947) * Kiss of Death (1947) (plus 1995 remake) * Mother Wore Tights (1947) * Nightmare Alley (1947) * Gentleman's Agreement (1947) * Captain from Castile (1947) * The Iron Curtain (1948) * Green Grass of Wyoming (1948) * The Luck of the Irish (1948) * That Lady in Ermine (1948) * The Snake Pit (1948) * When My Baby Smiles at Me (1948) * That Wonderful Urge (1948) * Chicken Every Sunday (1949) * A Letter to Three Wives (1949) * The Beautiful Blonde from Bashful Bend (1949) * Whirlpool (1949) * Twelve O'Clock High (1949) * Prince of Foxes (1949) 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Future releases See also * 20th Century Fox * 20th Century Fox Television * 20th Century Fox Studio Classics References 20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films